


Hidden Space

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Space

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for [](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/profile)[**katamarann**](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/). It happened. Trufax.

_**[bsg] Sweet, heart-clenchingly lovey dovey mush.**_  
Happy birthday, [](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/profile)[**katamarann**](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/). ♥

Here's some Adama/Roslin love.

 **Title:** Hidden Space  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Bill says it.  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Bill  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Wordcount:** 236  
 **Notes:** Birthday gift for [](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/profile)[**katamarann**](http://katamarann.livejournal.com/). It happened. Trufax.

x x x x

The morning after he thinks he's dreaming at first, like dozens of nights before, until he feels her warm back pressed into his chest. He breathes in the muted scent of shampoo lingering on the tousled hair in disarray across his pillow, mingling with the slight aroma of her sweat. It settles inside of him.

This is Laura.

He feels molded to her, every inch of skin that they're sharing, other ways too. She fits into him. He always knew she would.

She's breathing, a soft, peaceful rhythm that nearly lulls him back to sleep. He tightens his arm around her hip, feels the slight edge of bone push into his forearm.

She's lost some weight recently, and he's taken notice of her attempts to hide it from him. Yet he quickly convinces himself, as he buries his face into the back of her hair, that now is not to the time to wallow in concern over their steps toward inevitable fates.

"I love you," he quietly tells this hidden space at the base of her neck, strands of silk against his lips. There is nothing outside of her at this moment--no others to hear, no others to see.

He feels the slight weight of her hand down his arm and the delicate, elegant softness of her fingers as they twine with his own.

"I heard that," she murmurs.

He can hear her smiling.

  



End file.
